


Company is Coming

by b_chocolatecity



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Zimbits is only mentioned, bittle parents centric, they don’t actually show up in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_chocolatecity/pseuds/b_chocolatecity
Summary: Suzanne Bittle was anything but calm. Dicky and Jack were arriving in 72 hours and the house was a complete and utter mess. This was going to be the first time she would meet Jack as Dicky’s boyfriend and everything had to be perfect and pristine.





	Company is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This was at first going to be a crackfic based off that “Company is Coming” video by Chris Fleming on his YouTube series “Gayle”, but it somehow turned into something fluffier?? Don’t ask me how but it did lol...anyway...ENJOY!!

Suzanne Bittle was anything but calm. Dicky and Jack were arriving in 72 hours and the house was a complete and utter mess. This was going to be the first time she would meet Jack as Dicky’s boyfriend and everything had to be perfect and pristine. She had been scrubbing all the baseboards in the house since 5 this morning and it was now 6 in the evening. The screen door creaked open alerting her that Rick was home; she’d have to get some WD-40 on that door later.

Rick takes a quick scan of house “Suze? Did y-, did you go to work today?”

Suzanne stopped her intense scrubbing to stare Richard straight in the face. “Now Richard, why would I waste my time at work, When I can spend my time cleaning! Or are you not aware that company is coming!!? You best leave your shoes outside too, I can’t have you trackin’ your football field dirt in.” She returned to her cleaning duties muttering to herself about her remaining list.

Rick sighed as he took off his shoes and set them outside. Suze has only gotten this stressed a handful of times, the first being when she met his mother for the first time. But this? Meeting his mother was child’s play compared to what’s going on now. He grabbed a spare rag, walked up next to his wife and got down on his knees. “Alright Suzie Q, what baseboards are left?” She pointed to the next wall and Richard got to work.

Richard Bittle is a man of few words. He shows his love through actions, so when he went to Eric’s school for parents weekend, he assumed that all was well between him and Eric. Obviously all was not well, but it seems like the Bittle Family was on its way to healing. He’s only told Suze and MooMaw, but he’s very excited for Eric and Jack to get down here. He convinced his son to let the three of them go to the driving range and shoot some golf balls and then go out for some hot wings. Dicky told him on the phone last week that Jack doesn’t drink, so he thought hot wings were a nice alternative instead of beer. Dicky’s response was, “According to Jack, ‘chicken is a good source of protein and the easiest way to my heart, second to your pie Bits.’ ” It seems like Jack is a bit of a romantic based off that comment alone; nevertheless, he was excited to bond with his son and his future son in law, but he’s getting ahead of himself with all that. 

About an hour passed and with the help from Richard on the last leg, the baseboards were finally as pristine as when Suzanne first painted them. She stood back up and stretched out her stiff body. She smiled towards her husband as she watched him struggle to stand “Thank you for helping me out Mr. Bittle, I greatly appreciate it. Now. All that’s left is to clean out the fridge, wash the house, fix that one lopsided dining room chair, and we have got to buy new Tupperware. We can’t invite Jack to our house and not have ni-” She stopped to see Rick with his hand on the top of her head.

He tilted his head down a bit to look his wife in the eyes, “how bout we stop and I treat you to dinner, huh?” 

“Well that sounds nice n’ all honey but I’ve got work to do, y’know Dicky and Jack are arriving in just 3 days and there’s so much left to do…” Suzanne stressed. There was so much to do and so little time.

Rick scratched the back of his neck, “I know that Suze, but you don’t gotta worry bout workin’ on your own cause I’m off until Dicky leaves. You’ve been cleaning the house all day, and I know you’re stressed, so let me treat you to dinner tonight so that we can clean the house together after some well needed sleep. N’ even if the house isn’t spotless by the time our guests arrive, just know that all Eric wants and all we want is to meet Eric’s boyfriend.” Rick kisses Suze’s forehead and pats her back. “Go get ready for dinner Suzie Q.” 

Suzanne walked upstairs to take a quick shower and get the chemical smell off her. She knew she was probably overreacting to Jack coming to Christmas in Georgia, but she just wanted to make everything perfect and not embarrass Dicky. She never wanted to make her son feel like he couldn’t be himself in his own home again. So putting her best foot forward and making Jack feel as welcome as possible, as Dicky’s boyfriend, was her mission. 

Rick heard Suzanne’s footsteps on the stairs after 30 minutes. He looked towards the stairs and whistled, “Wow Mrs. Bittle, you’re lookin’ mighty fine tonight, you’ll be the talk of the town.”

Suzanne blushed, “Oh Richard, you know I just threw this on.” Richard stood up from his La-z-boy, “Well threw it on or picked it out, you still look as beautiful as ever.” Richard leaned down and kissed his wife with all the love he had for her. He grabbed her hand and lead her to the front door, “Are you ready for dinner Mrs. B?”

Suzanne laughed and let her husband hold the screen door open for her. They walked down the front porch as the screen door screeched shut behind them. “Oh Rick, remind me to get some WD-40 on that door, it is screeching like a hog and I’ll go mad if I let Dicky and Jack hear that.”

Rick chuckled to himself as he got settled in the truck. “Will do Suze, and while we’re at dinner we can work on the rest of the list to get the house ready for the boys, okay? Our own little playbook to have a great Christmas.” 

Richard and Suzanne pulled out of the driveway and rode off, both with Eric and Jack on their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! This fic kinda showed up outta no where, so if you see any mistakes, let me know!! 
> 
> And as always...  
LEAVE A KUDOS and COMMENT  
They fuel and motivate me <3


End file.
